


Kitten Licks

by afictionalwhore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Masturbation, head empty, only going down on kenma while he streams, reader is a big brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afictionalwhore/pseuds/afictionalwhore
Summary: You were being greedy, and you knew it. You could wait for Kenma to finish. This was an important stream for him. Tonight, he was playing with high profile American streamers. There were plenty of things to keep yourself occupied in the meantime. You could take a nap. You could catch up on your own studies. You could watch that romcom you’ve been dying to see that Kenma didn’t seem too keen on. You could even just take care of your itch yourself. But no. You wanted your boyfriend, and you wanted him now.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Kitten Licks

**Author's Note:**

> There’s just something irresistible about Kenma Kozume (23) University Student, Stock Trader, Pro-gamer, Youtuber, Bouncing Ball Corp. CEO.

You knew that Kenma Kozume was a busy man. University student, pro-gamer, youtuber, and CEO all at just 23 years old? It was inevitable that there would be stretches of time that your boyfriend wouldn’t be able to spend a lot of time with you, coming home exhausted and going straight to bed or finishing up a stream into the early morning, hours after you had called it a night.

You knew all this, yet here you were, under Kenma’s desk where he sat streaming, rolling your clit between your fingers with one hand and pawing at his clothed cock with the other, desperate for an ounce of attention. You were being greedy, and you knew it. You could wait for Kenma to finish. This was an important stream for him. Tonight, he was playing with high profile American streamers. There were plenty of things to keep yourself occupied in the meantime. You could take a nap. You could catch up on your own studies. You could watch that romcom you’ve been dying to see that Kenma didn’t seem too keen on. You could even just take care of your itch yourself. But no. You wanted your boyfriend, and you wanted him now.  
Earlier that evening, you had passed behind Kenma, laundry basket in hand, wearing nothing but his old high school jersey and your favorite lacy red panties, leaning down slightly on the man, peeking at what he was playing. As you leaned, a few socks had fallen and slipped under Kenma’s chair. 

“Oh! I’ll get that,” you said.

“No don’t bother. I’ll get it when I’m done. We’re about to start,” Kenma began to protest, but you were already on your knees, crawling under his desk to reach the befallen sock. Kenma rolled his chair back to give you space.

“I just about got it!” you said before you were unceremoniously shoved farther under the desk by Kenma rolling his chair back into place.

“Sorry, babe,” he said. “We’re starting now. This game’s important.” You knew that. Kenma had been talking about playing with the high-profile American streamers for a solid week now. The only other things that would get Kenma that excited is a visit from his childhood friend, Kuroo, or your pussy.

“Kenma, what the fuck?” you whined, smirk going unnoticed by Kenma as he began his usual streaming introduction in addition to introducing his new American friends.

Bingo, right where you wanted to be. It was almost too easy.

So there you sat, waiting a good bit into Kenma’s stream so that he would be too focused on the game at hand to notice you playing with yourself under his desk as he streamed.

You rubbed a finger against your slit, testing how wet you had gotten yourself, before pinching your clit between your thumb and forefinger, rolling it in your slick. You lifted a hand to run up Kenma’s thigh, adding a slight pressure when you reached the junction between his legs. You moaned at the feeling of Kenma’s cock in your hand, albeit still covered in his clothes. Too much clothes in your opinion.

“Hold on guys,” you heard Kenma voice above. Kenma muted as you squeezed the outline of his cock, palm rolling over the rising tent in his pants.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Kenma said, glaring down at you, voice flat and devoid of emotion, yet you knew him well enough to pick up the hints of frustration and arousal.

“Maybe I wanted to play, too?” you pouted, hand leaving your panties to join its twin in unzipping Kenma. 

“You’re not going to stop until you get your way, are you, kitten?” A dangerous glint shone in Kenma’s eyes, sending shivers down your spine as you pulled down his pants and boxers in one motion, freeing his half hard cock.

“Nope,” you said, flashing your boyfriend a cheesy smile as you proceeded to gently push and pull his foreskin, a gasp leaving Kenma at the friction against his sensitive tip as you picked up your speed.

“Don’t think for one second that you’re slick. You think I’m stupid enough to fall for this shit? You really are my dumb little kitten,” Kenma threatened as you gave small licks and kisses to his tip before pushing him into your hot mouth. “Do what you want, but don’t think for one second you’re going to get away with this scot free.” The drop in his voice sent shivers up your spine as you wrapped your lips around his tip.

“Keep quiet, or else,” he growled a final warning.

You nodded from around the tip of his cock. Satisfied with that, he unmuted his headset. “Hey guys! I’m back, sorry about that. My cat got under the desk.”

“Aw! A cat!” you heard the Americans say. “How cute!”

Kenma chuckled darkly. “Yea, she’s still just a kitten.” You shivered at the use of your favorite pet name so publicly. “Doesn't do too well without me quite yet.” A hint at your incessant neediness.

“I bet she’s adorable,” the Americans continued, oblivious.

“She is.” You could hear the smirk in Kenma’s voice. “Too cute for her own good sometimes.” You smiled at the statement, popping Kenma’s cock out of your mouth in favor of kitten licks, tongue running over the veins that decorated him.

Once Kenma was fully erect, you took him into your mouth, rounding your lips over your teeth and lolling your tongue out to rub against his underside. What you couldn’t fit in your mouth, you took in your hands, twisting slightly with your spit as lube.

You couldn’t ignore your own need. Your clit throbbed insistently at your abandonment, panties soaked from your previous ministrations on yourself and your current ministrations on Kenma. A hand left Kenma’s cock in favor of sneaking into your panties, rolling your hips against the hand to hit your sensitive clit. You hummed at the feeling, vibrations causing Kenma to twitch in your mouth. You slipped two fingers into your hot, dripping pussy, curling them to find the spot that would have you cumming hard in no time. 

Once you found it, you ground your hips into your hand, palm hitting your clit and sending jolts of pleasure through your body. You repeated the motion just a few times before you were close, so very close.

You moved the hand wrapped around Kenma’s length down to give attention to his balls, rolling and squeezing gently. You cupped his balls as you pushed yourself farther onto his cock, taking him deep into your throat and swallowing around him to fight your gag reflex as you desperately humped your clit against your hand. 

Kenma’s own hand shot down to press your head against him, fisting your hair tightly. The pressure of his hand holding you down completely on him and constricting you of air sent your body over the edge, cumming hard against your fingers. You choked and moaned around his cock, squeezing his balls a little too roughly and causing a gasp to escape Kenma. A gasp that went directly into the headset. 

“Yo, what’s that?” he heard from the other end.

“Sorry, just my cat just jumped on me. Surprised me, that’s all,” he quickly covered up. You giggled around him as you pulled up, the vibrations from your throat sending shivers up Kenma’s spine. Your own need out of the way gave you a clear mind to focus completely on him.

“The kitten?” you heard the Americans coo. “Man, I wanna see!”

You could hear the smirk in Kenma’s otherwise soft monotone as he unfurled his fingers from your hair. “Sorry guys, maybe next time. When she’s a bit more trained to sit still.”

You pulled away from Kenma’s cock as soon as he resumed his gaming. Chest heaving as you tried to catch your breath. 

You heard the clicking of Kenma’s keyboard as you zeroed your attention in on his cock, angry hard and glistening with a mix of your saliva and the precum leaking from his slit. You ran the hand that was wet from your own juices up and down his length. You bobbed your head up and down what you could fit of him in your mouth.

Finally you heard the long awaited words: “Good game! Same time next week?” After a brief confirmation from the Americans and a few more clicks of the keyboard, Kenma pushed away from you, leaving your mouth with a small pop. You sat on your knees, crouched under the desk and waiting further instruction from Kenma. You fiddled with the hem of your shirt and squirmed under his gaze.

After what felt like eternity, Kenma finally said, “What were you thinking? Pulling a stunt like that?”

You opened your mouth to speak.

“I don’t want whatever pitiful excuse you’re going to come up with.”

This was the side of Kenma you loved, the brat tamer side that only came out when you had crossed a line needed to be put back in place.

“Come here, kitten,” or else going unspoken yet clearly understood by you. The familiar heat flaring up deep in your core. You crawled towards Kenma, eyes locked onto his own golden cat eyes. Once you reached him, you placed your hands on his knees, sitting back on your legs.

“You want it?” Kenma teased, taking his cock in his hand and stroking lazily up and down. You nodded. Kenma tapped his cock against your lips. “Use your words.”

“I want your cock,” you said flatly.

“Yea? And what do you want to do with it?”

“Want to suck it.”

“Okay kitten. Then suck it.”

You hesitantly gave small licks to his cock.

“Where did all your confidence go?”

In your true bratty nature, you pushed yourself down on his cock, taking him fully into your mouth and earning a groan from Kenma. You quickly bobbed up and down on his cock, drool leaking out.

When you pulled off his cock for air, Kenma pushed down on your head and thrust against you, balls hitting your bruised lips. You understood instantly, opening your mouth and sucking them in with a gaudy slurp. You wrapped a hand around his cock, slick with your spit, pulling his foreskin over his tip.

“Good girl. Baby, that feels so good.” Kenma purred as he tugged your hair to pull you off his balls. “I’m close, baby.” He shoved you back down on his cock, causing you to gag. 

Once you got your rhythm back, Kenma stood. His fingers tangled in your hair and kept you pressed up against him, pulling you up with him, cock still down your throat, until you were on your knees, spine straight and hands clawing at his thighs for support.

“Relax, baby. I’m gonna fuck that tight throat, okay? Remember to breathe through your nose.” Kenma waited for confirmation from you. You nodded, earning a soft whispered “good girl” from the man above you.

The grip on your hair tightened almost painfully as Kenma fucked your throat like a fleshlight. The noises escaping you were downright pornographic. Drool dripped down your chin, creating a lewd, wet smacks as Kenma’s balls hit your chin which each thrust.

“Gonna cum. Swallow it all.” You didn’t need to be told twice.

Kenma pulled back just long enough for you to suck in a deep breath before he slammed you back down on his cock, nose hitting his pubic bone. Kenma bent over you, arms wrapping around your head and holding you down against him. You gulped hungrily as he shot hot loads down your throat, settling heavy in your stomach.

Finally Kenma pulled out with a groan. A small strand of your spit connected you to his cock still. Kenma held your face in his hands, his thumb gently stroking your cheek. The room was silent apart from the two of you struggling to catch your breath. Kenma was the first to break the silence.

“You’re just too cute for your own good, kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do I think he’s ooc in this? At first, but then I thought about it and I think if Kenma’s heavily involved in a romantic relationship, after enough time, he’d really open up and be a bit more vocal.


End file.
